Blood Dance
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Mikan Sakura aka Crismon Vampire. She has the alice of blood, which she can control anything with a speck of blood. She become dangerous yet graceful when she wears her kimono. When wearing it, she make you wish you where in hell. NxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As for my poor ass can't afford it.

Blood Dance  
Prologue

There is a slight chill in the air, the ones that can make you drop dead.. literally. A girl

walks around, brown hair with blood red strikes, brown orbs that glow red when the

sun sets on the eyes. A blood-shot red kimono: long sleeves with a dragon design on

the right arm, a line that is only 5 in' wide wrapped around the left arm but only 1/8 of it

is filled in with something that looks like blood; the kimono reaches her knees. She walks

around her feet not making one sound. Taking one more step she stops as she is

surrounded by men, men clad in black. It is pitiful to see 20 men surround a girl at the

age of 5. It seems luck is not on the men sides. The little girl gives a smile, a true smile

that has a dazzling light. The only time you can see her give a true smile is when blood

will or is spilled, as the rest of the time she is down right cold. A tune begins to play, she

starts to dance around with just grace. Her hands waving in the air as if they are one, her

feet sliding across the ground. She stops all of a sudden and all the men fall down to the

ground blood splatter everywhere. Making her smile bigger she turns around and walks

away. Only to fall down to the ground by getting smacked in the back of he neck. A man

clad in in black from cape; to pants; to his shirt; even his hair and eyes. Only thing that

wasn't black is his mask, which is the color of white. Taking out a mask from his pocket

he placed it on the girl. A crimson color mask that covered her whole mask and at the

bottom where her mouth should be is two huge fangs. "Mikan Sakura you shall be my

new toy. Welcome my Crimson Vampire to the D.A. class.", the man says. He picks her

up bridal style with her legs hanging over his right arm and her head dropping down on

his left arm and her hands just hanging there in-between the arms. Carrying her he walks

north only to disappear out of sight with a single leaf covered in blood fall down from the

sky to the ground. As it touched the ground and crumpled into black dust with the small

particles now flying freely.

A/N: Do you like my Prologue? I think it is o-k, I had this really good idea at the beginning but lost it as I took a break. So I just created it as I wrote. Leave a review to tell me how you like it and if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Alices are powers that rest in humans, in which humans use those powers. You can light a tree on free, drown in water, slice in pieces by wind and bury with earth, cool. Yet all alices seems to be the same, except one, the alice of blood. The alice is not only a power but is a guardian as you might say. You make a pact with and when it agrees you can reach ultimate power. Only people stable and strong enough that can overcome the blood thirst that resigns in the pact. The pact will give you an outfit that suits you best. Yet there is something higher than pact, a contract. It ties the alice user and the alice life together. The alice can't be by just anybody. If they have an invisible human size form they will knock people down while walking. The people won't even know what happen. So they rest in a small form like a stuff toy to precise. The contract will let the alice become visible to the naked eye, only if it wanted to be seen. As a present the alice gives its owner 4 items for allowing it existents. A bracelet; a necklace and the best and the strongest two earrings.

Some may wonder way have 4 items? Well, blood users are cold so they have very little friends if not no friends at all. The bracelet is given to a man who is a friend in which she can trust. The necklace is given to her best friend in which must be of the same gender so female. The necklace is a sign of truce, friendship, and protection. Nobody will foul with someone wearing the blood necklace unless they have a death wish. The most rarest and hardly ever seen is the earrings or earring to be exact. One earring is given to the blood user and the other is given to her lover. Yet most blood user don't have lovers since they are often feared and used as weapons. Yet is is a magnificent site to see, as they are truly bonded in every way.

Now back to the real story.

Mikan Sakura a 5 year old girl with the alice of blood seems to be in a man's possession. She begin to stir only slightly, until she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her neck. Picking up her left arm she begins to massage her neck only to stop as more pain is shot through her body. Arching her head a bit she begins to examine it only to see it a purplish color smack dead in the middle. Groaning at the sight she takes her hand away.

Pulling all her strength together she picks her self up slowly. She takes one scan at herself and sees that she still has her kimono on. Saying the word "Dispel.", a red light flashes by and her kimono disappears, usually she would only have to think about it and it will disappear. She now stood in denim shorts with a blue plaid baby-doll shirt with a headband that has a blue bow attached. "That was stupid." said a tiny voice behind her.

She whips around, maybe faster then light and hugged the small little creature. A fox with red fur and black eyes swat the girl away. "Don't hug me." it said before disappearing.

"Dumb fox only comes out when I need my transformation. Dumb idiotic red fox. I bet it never even heard of manners. Yet I don't really know my manners." the little girl stated as she pouted at the fox's performance.

She begins to take a look around, looking for possible clues to tell her where she is and how to get the heck out. Looking, left; right, right; left and back again. Only to stop when she sees a door, one made of very well taken care of oak. She walks slowly towards it, gives it a slight knock, only to hear the echo.

She tilted her head a bit and said, "Well, I don't think trees or dead trees have blood. So my alice is useless." She sigh as she didn't know what to do.

So instead she walked back in the middle of the room, and curled herself in a ball.She was going to start to cry, after all what 5 year wouldn't cry when they all looked up in a hidden place.

One small salty tear fell down her face, she was going to shed more at a faster rate. Only to stop herself as the door creaked open. She could hear the clud, clud, clud of shoes walking her way. The cluds got louder and louder only to stop when it was right behind her.

The one making the sound bent down and begin to stroke her hair ever so lightly.


	3. Not my fault lol

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

I'M SORRY!!

Please Forgive me for not updating!!

It's not my fault! Blame my laziness which kinda turns out to be m fault hehe.

I have been trying to write the next chapters of Alice Familiars and Blood Dance but each time I get an idea and about to write it down a song pops in my head and makes me forget my idea. On top of that, my boyfriend keeps bothering me and kissing me so I can't focus.

Heck he even laughs when I tell him he made my idea go away. Of course he has a comeback and would say stuff like "Nah, beautiful don't blame it on me. Its my charm that distracting your." Then he would give me this smile and then the next more me are snugging, forget what happened before!!

Ughh... Too many distractions but anyways I waned to tell you guys that I will be updating soon! I promise just tell him to stop bothering me and that song to stay outta my head!

Anyways here is that oh so famous song that keeps popping up...

P.S. please dont blame if this gets stuck in your head

("Ha ha, well now! We call this the act of mating. But there are several

other very important differences between human beings and animals that you

should know about.")

(whisper: "I'd appreciate your input")

Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me

and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up

You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds

I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns

Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are

inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

CHORUS:

(do it now)

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

(do it again now)

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

(gettin' horny now)

Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it

Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific, I wanna be down in your South Seas

But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean, means "small craft

advisory"

So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, B-5, you sunk my battle ship

Please turn me on, I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip

So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time", you'll Lovett just like

Lyle

And then we'll do it doggie style so we can both watch X-Files

(Chorus)

(repeat)

(repeat)

Bloodhound Group - The Bad Touch

LOL the chorus is stuck in my head

You and me baby...

BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I have fallen madly in love with the manga/anime Vampire Knight. Add the voice to Vam-pire- Knight make it sound scary and bloody... Then lick your lips and tada you have become a fake vampire knight who is hungry for some blood!! (P.S sound like Dracula(spell right))

--

He begin to stroke my hair, I felt like purring at the touch. It is gently and loving but his hands seemed a bit cold. I let out a groan when his hand touch my neck. I could feel him pull his hand back. "Wake up little one." it said. By the sound of the voice I could tell it is a man. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I did a quick scan of the man, clad in black with a white mask.

I got out of my curling position and sat up. Now looking up at the man as he looked down at me. His eyes seem cold but it shows gentleness in them but only a little bit.

"Are you alright?" he spoked. I shook my head and then showed him my neck. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I used to much force." he said. My eyes went wide. He did this to me? "Let me take care of that." I look at him gave another quick scan to seem if he might be lying. He's tell the truth, it seems. I held my hand out and he grabbed it and led me to the door. He took out a key and opened it and up we walked.

The stairs seem really dark, so did the walls. It also appeared there is no lights in this staircase.

I shunned my eyes with my hand. Being in a dark room and then entering a bright room does take a toll on you. He guided me to a bath room and picked me and sat me on his lap. He took out a green stone and rubbed it against my neck.

I picked my hand up and gently rubbed my neck, no pain. I look upped at him and gave a huge smile, first time I ever gave a smile without shedding blood. He looked down and gave me a smile.

"I'm Persona the DA director. I am usually am cold but something about you makes me smile."

"Maybe because we are so alike and we like to be cold. Also because we both want to change and be happy?"

He looked shocked at my words.

_Come on who wouldn't be when a little girl not even 3 times your age figured you out like a book? Plus haven't you ever heard that saying that two cold people are just like two happy people but in different ways?Ok probably not but yea lol. _

He wrapped his arm around me. I tensed up but relax once I knew this was called a hug. He pulled back and began to apologize for his actions.

"Wow, you change fast, but don't change to fast without me!"

Wow, I feel like a normal kid a normal kid who is loved. I became so excited that I hugged him. He hugged me back. After a few minutes we became quiet accord so we pulled away and pretend that nothing happened. Our faces turned back to the cold owns we always wore.

"Food. Kitchen. Now." he said while walking away. Following him to the kitchen I took my plate and walked away. I could feel his questioning look but ignored it. Taking my food I roamed around looking for a way to go outside. Passed a room that looked like a bedroom, then a bathroom, then an armory. Peering in for only a second I could see no weapons but only masks, rings, and necklaces.

Walking some more, I came across the door that lead outside and sat down on the ground. Eating the food slowly, I begin to think about what will become of me. Will my future have more blood? I smiled at the thought. Or will I be come nice and maybe have some friends? Sadden a bit at the nice part but a bit happy because there is a chance that I might have friends.

Before I could think of another thing, I smelled blood coming my way. It smelled tainted but it had the smell of misery and guilt in it.Looking up I saw... Persona. He was leaning against the door frame looking at me. I knew he saw it, the look in my eyes.

"You became sharper then the night I captured you." he said.

"I was blinded by the smell of so much delicious blood. I grinned back at him. I could feel his body shiver as those words left my mouth. The smell of blood blinded my thoughts of the area around me but it gave me joy as I saw the blood rush out of those men. A wicked smile spread across my face. Gaining my self control back I saw that he no longer stood there. Did I frighten him that much?

I turned back to my food to only see a little bit of it left so I wolfed it down. Picking myself up I dusted off myself off and headed back into the house. The direction I was heading to was the kitchen. Passing the rooms once again I came to a stop in front of the kitchen. Inside there I heard voices, minimum of three. I could tell one was Persona by his smell of blood. The next one kind of has a blood mixed with joy, love, and purity. It kind of smelled funny, like he was a guy at times and then a woman.

It made me sick.

I never could have thought someone's blood could be twisted in so many ways. This person blood will not be shed by me, I wouldn't be able to let that yucky smell stain my clothes. My face turned blue from thinking of wearing a he/she smelling kimono.

Before I could understand what happened I had a fire surrounded me. It seems my guard was let down when I was thinking of that "smell". Looking up I saw a boy wearing a black cat mask. His blood smelled kind of good, it was kind of tainted but it had no ill intention. I gave a wicked smile.

A bright light flashed by and I was standing in my kimono. The boy froze, it seemed he knew about my alice and when I changed into my kimono, Im not fooling around. Getting ready to shed his blood, I lifted up my finger and pointed it at him. His body seemed to get out of the daze and the flames became hotter.

Right before I active my alice I found my self face first in the floor. With that yucky smell of blood next to me. It turned out to be a young man who has blonde hair and purple eyes. Before I could utter a word, I found it hard to keep my eyes open. He leaned in forward in kissed me on the head...

That was all I saw before I drifted away...

--

For all those wonderful smellers I mean spellers. I am looking for a Beta Reader at least I think I am...am I? Anyways you have to love anime(no duh or you wouldn't be on this site)Gakuen Alice(no brainer), Naruto, and VAMPIRE KNIGHT!! If you haven't heard of Vampire knight, I suggested you read it because it is so fricken AWESOME!!

--

P.S. I kicked my bf out for the day hehe--MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-- ummm yea


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as usual.. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I have been staying up late really late lately.

In this chapter I think I use lots of "I" and "my".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx B 3 A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ch. 5 Is Manners a curse?

I still felt hot.. but not as much. I knew I was probably only knocked out for a few hours maybe two at max. That didn't matter, the only thing on my mind is to seek out revenge. Must get that cat boy for almost burning me to a crisp! Then.. then.. then.. guy who kissed me! I'm so going to make him pay for kissing me! Who kisses someone who isn't even half their age probably a third of their age! That guy needs to learn some manners and ways not to seem and smell like both genders.

In my crouching position that I woke up in, I leapt up to my feet still keeping my eyes closed. Moving one foot forward trying to walk and stretch my stiff joints. Instead I fell face first into the awaiting ground. Wigging a bit, I could feel things tighten and loosen as I moved. Peeking over I saw that I was tied up. "Such a pleasant way to wake up." I groaned out loud before I started to bang my head on the ground. I knew I had to work on that. Couldn't be letting myself drift away in my thoughts or I might end up face first in the ground - again.

I looked up when I heard something go 'smack'. It turns out that the cat boy opened the door with lots of force to make it hit the wall. Cat boy was looking down at me, and I was looking up at him. Both of us are tense. I transformed so now I lied down on the ground. Before I could utter a word he slammed the door.

Yet again I slammed my head on the ground. "Baka, baka, baka, baka." I muttered to myself. Of course he wouldn't stay around to see what happens to himself. Such an idiotic move to transform.

"You're such an idiot, I swear." said a small voice that sounded like a meow. Looking up I saw a cat to more exact a black cat. Just my luck first cat boy, and now I actually have a cat in front of me.

"Thought you where sleeping." I huffed out. "Who could with all your racking go on. Seriously who bangs their head on the ground. You'll lose brain cells and become stupid. Oh, wait you already stupid, my mistake." the cat said as he stretched. I was getting pissed not only did he insult me but he was stretching.

"I'm gonna stick you in a heat resistance box thats filled with lava. Shove you in a duffel bag fulled with bees and poison ivy. Just in case you get out of the box of course. Then dig you so deep into the Earth and let you rot or even let the core burn you!" I said darkly moving my bangs away from my eyes. So he could see the dark look in my eyes. I saw the cat shiver in fear for a few seconds but quickly came over it. He stared at me and I stared right back at him. None of us taking our eyes off each other. Thinking I could take him by surprise, I moved forward. More like tried because I came face first into the ground yet again. "Cut the ropes would you." I moaned out. I started to hate the ground even more than cat boy.

I felt tugging at my hands. The little cat was biting and clawing at the ropes. Two whole minutes passed and I felt the same, hardly able to move my hands. "Will you hurry up!"

"Its not my fault you made me a cat!" It squeaked back. "Hmph whatever kitty." I shoot back at him only to receive a paw to my face digging my head back into the ground. I groaned out in pain and in frustration. "Don't call me a kitty. First I was a fox almost snuggled to death and now I'm a cat being called a kitty! For goodness sake learn some manners, and here you are saying you wanted the perverted blondie to learn manners."

"Why I utta." I mumbled out and said the last part quietly to myself. Feeling my hands free I moved in one swift motion so I would be a to grip his neck. Only to grab and strangler air. "Damn you! I will get you back!" I yelled out. Only to catch a tiny voice carried in the air, "Like an idiot like you could." My anger has reached new points.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx B 3 A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She stood against the door, free from the ropes that once held her immobile. She was getting bored - rather quickly. Been waiting for hours and hours but more like 30 minutes. Such right before she was about to scream out her anger she heard the doorknob jiggle. Quickly siting on her knees and pretending to look like she was tired up she awaited the door to open.

The door jiggle opened except this time with less force when cat boy came. There stood the blondie and cat boy. Drool begin to drip down her face as she saw plate of hot steaming food and a note on the plate. Squinting her eyes she saw a bathroom pass! It was her lucky day, she gets a free bathroom pass and steaming food.

Cat boy gave out a disgusted "hn" as he saw the saliva drip down from her face. She quickly whipped it away not even noticing she just showed them that she wasn't tied up anymore. Cat boy just stood there but tensed when she lunged towards them. Blonde man had a smile on his face as he stretched the plate out. Mikan quickly grabbed the plate and plopped down on the ground and started her munch feast on the delicious smelling food. Picking up the bathroom pass she looked up, and said with a motionless face, "Can I - no wait - May I, use the bathroom mister?" May I is apart of the whole manners right? Blondie nodded his head and a quick angel like smile flashed on her face. It went just as fast as it appeared. Quickly getting up she walked pasted them but stopped when she felt something grab her wrist. It turned out to be blondie.

"Not so fast, _Natsu-chan_ will come will you." Cat boy name was _Natsu-chan_, or maybe just a nickname still I let out a small giggle. Which earned a groan from _Natsu-chan_. After a minute something clicked in my mind. He was to come with me?

"Excuse me?" she voiced out deadly. Seriously manners are a curse to learn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx B 3 A XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nothing much. Im thinking about starting another story of mine again lol. Don't worry I update my other stories like I always do. When I have idea pop in my head and I'm not so lazy to write it down.


End file.
